


The Accountant

by Anja_Petterson



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Brutal Murder, F/M, Lemon, Organized Crime, mention of sex trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson
Summary: Barbara Bonetta is an Accountant. She does love to be in charge of the numbers and accounts of this very special firm. Traveling and other excitements are like a bonus to her.The last thing she would do is to questioning her Boss, Herr Blofeld, neither his both men in the shadows...
Relationships: Ernst Stavro Blofeld & Original Female Character(s), James Bond & Original Female Character(s), Lyutsifer Safin & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Milan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbara x Lyutsifer Safin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Barbara+x+Lyutsifer+Safin).



> The characters are not mind, but belong to the Fleming and the Broccoli Family. This story is written for entertaining purpose only. I did not earn money with it, nor want I.
> 
> This story will be written only from Barbara's view and will have two ending. The reader can decide what end they like more and I shall continue with it. 
> 
> There will be an extra chapter from Bond's view.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal working day for Barbara, with very special colleagues...

Milan was beautiful. Even when one has to work.  
Barbara woke up at 6 AM and got herself ready. Putting on her sportswear, she was on the street fifteen minutes later. She stretched and started with a walk, gradually getting faster, until she was at a jog. 

After circling the cathedral, and using the steps to work out, she ran lightly back to the hotel. It was just half an hour of exercise, but it was a great way to fully wake up.  
Her ponytail dancing around, she walked with light feet back into the hotel, and was greeted by the hotel porter. She thanked him for holding the door open and went back into the room to shower and get dressed for work. 

By 7:30 AM, she stepped into the dining room, wearing a silken Armani business dress, fixed with a golden metal clasp around her waist. When in Milan...  
She could have the luxury of sending her breakfast up to the room, but she liked to watch the other hotel guests while eating. She liked to watch people in general. Guessing what kind of people they were by the way they dressed and behaved. 

As she sat down, asking for a cup of coffee and a green smoothie, she was aware that she was being watched. She turned, shoving her loose hair back. She knew the guy. A bear of a man with the brutal face of a boxer. Nevertheless, he was perfectly dressed for the location. A three piece suit in amber, his tie a spot of colour. 'Canali', she guessed, and bent her head down quickly, lowering her eyelids. An employee, as was she, for the company. She didn't even know his name. All she knew was that he was more than a bodyguard.

She turned to her breakfast, Skyr and fruit salad, the only thing she could eat due to the heat of the city. When she looked again, the man was gone.  
Walking back to her room, she felt more eyes on her. 'Milan', she thought again. This was Italy, after all, catcalling was normal on the street and even in the corridors of the hotel. But never more. She simply took the compliment. 

In her room, she got her documents out of the safe. She had prepared every file the previous night, not wanting to be unprepared for her boss. He did not accept mistakes, especially not in a meeting.  
Checking her appearance in the large mirror she turned, satisfied, and went down again. 

The car was on time.  
The Royce was, of course, a company item and well known. The hotel porter hurried to open the door for her. Thanking him, she sat down, drawing her closed legs after her rear into the car, to ensure no flash of her panties.  
The door closed and opened again.  
Barbara held her face empty when she recognized the 'not-only-a-bodyguard' man. 

She slid to the side to give him space and he squeezed his enormous shoulders into the open car door. He settled and, like her, ignored the seat belt.  
"Good morning.", she greeted him and gifted him with a short smile.  
He just nodded.  
'Nice'

The drive was short and silent. When they arrived, he got out and surprised her by offering her a hand. She wished now that her dress were a bit longer and that her high heels were a bit shorter. She caught herself blushing slightly at his gallantry. "Thank you, Mr...?"  
"Hinx.", he answered with a deep voice.  
"Bonetta.", she answered. "Barbara Bonetta."  
"Signora Bonetta.", Hinx gestured to the door of the meeting centre.  
"Thank you, Signore Hinx."

She went inside, Hinx, a huge, silent shadow, behind her. Barbara became nervous, as she always did shortly before meeting her boss. She scowled at herself in her mind. She knew she was ready. There was no reason to be nervous.  
The register showed her to the meeting hall. Her shadow passed her, to open the door. At first she thought Hinx wanted to be galant again, however, he went inside first. Barbara realized that he was checking the room before he let her in. 

Barbara gave him a grateful smile and walked to the big fancy chair at the end of the large table. The chair was empty. She settled the files in order on the table in front of the chair and stepped back. Her hands folded in front of her stomach, she waited while gazing around the room. Like her, Hinx didn't take a seat. He stood next to a column, half in a shadow. On the other side of the column stood a smaller figure, fully engulfed in the shadows. 'A dark watcher.', Barbara thought.  
As if the figure had read her mind, it stepped forward and she froze.  
A pale face, with a horrible chloric acne, appeared to nod at Hinx, who spoke shortly to him. For a moment he stared at her then stepped back into the shadows.  
'He must have asked who I am and Hinx told him.' she guessed.

The guests around the table moved slightly as her Boss appeared. She stepped back for him and greeted him. "Good morning, Herr Blofeld."  
"Good morning, Signora Bonetta.", he hummed and sat down.  
She stepped closer and opened the first file for him.  
"Good morning to you all.", Blofeld boomed cheerfully. "I believe the first item is the vaccine market in Russia…


	2. Dress code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uncomfortable chat with the boss

The Meeting went smoothly, beside one situation. A man, Blofeld referred as Nr. 10, dissatisfied the boss.  
"We had expected a greater income at this quarter.", Blofeld admonished the man. "You shall have the opportunity to refill the fund privately in a week notice.", Blofeld told him softly. "You may leave now."

Tatjana watched the man walking out of the room, the gesture and pose like a man walking to the gallows. She pitted him not.  
The file she had prepared for his cartel showed clearly the true income. He must have put some money aside.

In the corner of her eyes she saw the scar faced man leaving also. She knew now what his job was and fell a shiver down her back. She shoved it away and opened the last file for Blofeld.

Frau Dr. Vogel had better news. Her income were nineteen percent more than calculated.  
"My congratulation, Dr. Vogel.", Blofeld smiled pleased. "Please join me this evening in the bureau."  
He turned to Barbara and beckoned her down to whisper to her: "The numbers are right?"  
Barbara decided not to be offended but smiled. "Indeed, Herr Blofeld."

Blofeld turned to his employees and clashed his hands together. "Well, then. A great meeting, ladies and gentlemen. Tomorrow we shall meet at last to discuss the new opportunity I have for all of us. Enjoy your lunch now."  
Every one of the guests waited, until Blofeld rose and turned to the door, before getting from their chairs. Barbara collected her files and walked after Blofeld, who whispered lively with Monsieur Moreau.

She stopped outside, just waiting if Blofeld needed her further. He indeed turned and waved her to his car. Moreau opened the door for him and let him in, gazing then to Barbara. She went inside in her gracious Dame slight, her knees together, aware Blofeld watched her. Moreau didn't follow and closed the door.  
"To Park Hyatt.", he ordered and the car drove off.

He stood silent for a while. Eventually he asked solemn: "Do not take this wrongly, but do you believe you are dressing properly for the job?"  
'Here we go..'  
"May I answer honest to this question?", she asked lowly.  
"Please. Enlighten me."  
"Are you aware of the way Frau Dr. Vogel dressed? Because I am. A dreary suit, practical shoes and a firm hair knot. Dr. Vogel is an amazing employee and her work should speak for herself. Instead she thinks only going with the masses and dressing manly will give her the benefit she deserved. She bent to the Patriarchal and betrayed her own worth as also her femality. I don't want that for me. "

For a moment Blofeld stayed in silence, as if he had to process Barbara's words.  
" What if I don't see you as worthy as you are because your way to dress? Judging you by your outfit and not by your work? "  
" That, Herr Blofeld, would be your problem and not mine.", Barbara answered boldly, while thinking : 'There goes my job.'  
"Ha!", Blofeld laughed short out.  
To Barbara's relief his face showed glee.  
"Beside that, we are in Italy.", she pointed out.   
Blofeld nodded with a smile.

The car arrived and the porter opened the door. She slighted damely out and gave Blofeld space to follow.  
"Anything else, Herr Blofeld?", she asked lightly.  
"Actually yes. I have upstairs a file to look at for tomorrow. I need a resume tomorrow morning by seven am about it. You may bring it upstairs to my suite then."  
"With pleasure." She followed him through the hotel and into the elevator. Inside he turned to her and went on: "I do appreciate your honestly, but I would prefer it not with others around."  
"Of course not, Herr Blofeld.", she answered truly shocked. "I wouldn't think of it."

He seemed pleased with the answer. As the door opened she let him step out first and followed him to his suite.  
He went at once to the dominant desk sitting in the middle of the room.  
Barbara stopped shortly in her step. Hinx and Scarface were already in the suit, standing left and right at the corners of the room, facing the door. Frau Dr. Vogel sat on the couch aside, fiddling with her hands. She seemed to be timited by the men. Understandably. 

Hinx came forward and took the old files while Blofeld handed her a fresh file.  
"Is that all, Herr Blofeld?", Barbara asked businesslike.  
"It is. A pleasant lunch for you.", he sent her off.  
She turned and left with straight back and high chin the suite, knowing all three man comparing her with Dr. Vogel.  
'Poor woman.'


End file.
